


we all fall (down)

by Monotagar1es



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Polyamory, Romance, Smut, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monotagar1es/pseuds/Monotagar1es
Summary: Dennis doesn't like messes, and Casey —no matter how frail she looks— is a Very Big One in his neat books.His response to an unwanted stimulus is just erasing it. But he's not entirely sure how this rule applies with her.It doesn't really help that Kevin (and practically everyone else) are totally enamored with her.





	we all fall (down)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this.  
> It kinda sucks.  
> Dennis is not pleased.

**1.**

 

They meet in therapy. Kind of. He won't know until long after that night, when Kevin briefly thinks about the timid, mild smile and thanks she gave him when he stabilized her gently, after the girl collided in his chest going down the lustrous, spiral stairs of Dr. Fletcher's house.

In his eternal role of protector, Dennis, of course, notices it; alterations in Kevin are like metal strings quivering slightly. 

(Orwell once said that Kevin is a morphing instrument. Dennis sounds like a violin played by a tight hand. Patricia resonates in the dark like an old-fashioned, saloon piano, and Hedwig plays a dissonant and energic rhythm with a drum.) 

(Barry's probably a saxophone or some other flashy and useless thing like that.)

( _Hey!_ )

Anyway, he doesn't pay it attention. Just a triviality, a fleeting thing. Rationalize, understand, fold it away. 

_It's okay,_ he thinks. Theirs is a world that doesn't know many smiles or softness, after all. 

Just a thousandth of second of warmness in a good Kevin's day. 

It's not a problem. 

Or at least he thinks so.

(He's wrong.)

 

**2.**

 

Kevin notices —in that fugacious and faded way that one reserve for the thoughts that live and die in the drawers of the washed out part of the memory— that the girl has the appointment right before his. Mornings. Monday's. _Modish,_ supplies Barry, taking on the deep red, baggy and dotted blouse she wears today.

She's young. She doesn't move with the false, pretended brashness of a teenager, but neither with the confidence of an adult. Her thick dark hair falls graceless loose at her sides like a child's, but something about her face speaks of an unknown, mature emotion. 

(Mr. Pritchard thinks briefly something about red yukatas and kanzashies, but doesn't look really impressed) 

_I say nineteen,_ Jade says, arm leaning on the back of her chair in a relaxed and almost impertinent manner. The sound disturbs the silence of the Room almost like a bubblegum popping

 _No way. Twenty-one, love. I know what I'm saying._ Joins Barry, chin in hand and lips pursed in contemplation. _Pretty, though. Has those Lauren Bacall eyes._

_Young,_ Dennis thinks somberly, resisting the irrational urge of shift in his chair. _Too young._

 

**3.**

 

It's fucking Barry of course, who comes with the idea. Who waters the tiny seed that has taken white root in some unbeknown part of Kevinland that's not entirely barren, that still yearns for normalcy.

 _Ask her to grab some coffee!_ He says in a lively tone. Jade and Luke nod in their respective chairs. 

_K-i-s-s-i-n-g!_ Hedwig chants kicking his legs. 

There's a warmth, a ghostly fire in Kevin's chest upon hearing all of them, something akin to the first moments before a smile—.

Patricia tuts, steel behind her eyes, before glancing at him. Dennis catches the glint of her eyes almost immediately.

(At some point, at some lost wrinkle of time, he developed the habit to search for Patricia's eyes in The Room. )

(It has nothing to do with her being the only one to really look at him. ) 

( _Purposely_ , **seeking** )

~~(Not just some random, awkward, unavoidable coincidence of eyes in a small room. )~~

(He doesn't dwell in these trivialities, though. )

Anyway, Dennis doesn't exactly nod at her, 

(but his body language somehow does)

He seizes the Light, thinking it's enough nonsense for a day and resolutely goes to work.

 

**4.**

 

They share space and are aware of the existence of the other. The next time they cross the girl acknowledges him —they?— with a nod and a strange smile, mix of shyness and awkwardness. 

Kevin thinks that her face is not entirely familiar with smiles. But that's okay. He gets it. 

(The only mirror in his apartment sometimes reflect a face with dimples and wrinkles around the corners, tired of curling upward, but they always feel misplaced when he's in control.)

She passes him and he catches a fresh scent. Pine needles: mint on the tip of his nose, cold in the dark of his throat. 

(Un)pleasant.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good with long-fics, so have some short vignettes instead?  
> I'd love to read what you think. ♥


End file.
